psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Zachary Cornatzer (Actor)
Zachary Cornatzer (born February 19, 1992) also known as ManNamedCorn '''or simply '''Corn, is an American actor from New Jersey. He was a supporting character turned central tritagonist of the Psycho Series, becoming Jesse's cameraman, documenting him and his family's arguments, destruction and more, all the while becoming an unwilling candidate for betrayal, lies, deception and ultimately but indirectly and unknowingly aiding in Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.'s murder. Biography Early Life Zachary was born in New Jersey to John and Cheryl Cornazter on February 19, 1992 and circa five years later his sister Bethany was born. Education He studied at Rowan University in Criminal Justice. Quitting Cameraman After the ''Psycho Series'' ended, Zachary quit working for Jesse, and was later replaced by Parker Zippel sometime afterwards. Revealed later on, Zachary stated he quit because Jesse never gave him a break during the Psycho Series filming and also deprived him of a raise in pay, and after seeing his girlfriend cry because he had to go to Switzerland with Jesse, Corn finally quit. It also explains why he seems unenthusiastic in the videos.The Truth About Corn Quitting History ''Psycho Series Corn first appeared in [[Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout|''Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout]] as a minor character, taking part in a video Jesse was making. After Jeffrey Jr. destroys Jesse's camera, Corn was one of the few friends there who unwillingly had Jesse's back. He then made his next and more prominent appearance in ''Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath'', where he dressed as a pigeon, scaring Jesse, assisting Jeffrey Sr. and Jr. oddly enough. Corn reappeared as the cameraman for the first time in Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button, filming the pivotal destruction of Jesse's play button, and then ''Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party'' where his laptop was flipped over by Jeffrey Sr. (which was later revealed to potentially be salvageable in ''LAN Party & Broken Laptops *UPDATE*'')''. Disappearing for a few months, Corn doesn't make an appearance until [[THE RETURN OF CORN!|''THE RETURN OF CORN!]]'' before assisting Jesse on filming his therapy session with his family and Dr. Nelson in [[Psycho Family Therapy|''Psycho Family Therapy]].'' Following [[Psycho Dad Buries Video Games|''Psycho Dad Buries Video Games]], Jesse and Corn decided to dig up and retrieve the video games, which goes on for most of the day and into the night.DIGGING FOR GAMES! *Psycho Update*THE LATE-NIGHT DIG! The next day, the two continued to dig up the hole in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCJv31_-JmE&list=PLmJhC17ABwkmSAjQivNEByhTSS8L1ngYn&index=133 THROW-OUT-YOUR-BACK THURSDAY!] with the added efforts of Poopy John, before Jesse went off to announce his up-coming E3 trip.SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! A few weeks later, Corn filmed Jesse's new skit-esque video; [[JESSE SHATTERS BIGBRUDDA'S AWARD!|''JESSE SHATTERS BIGBRUDDA'S AWARD!]] which was a video of Jesse pretending to destroy his brothers play button with the song EXGF - We Are The Hearts in the background, with additional flashbacks to previous Psycho videos conveying Jeff Jr.'s torment towards Jesse. Corn was later mainly featured in a skit titled [[A Man Named Corn|''A Man Named Corn]], before his sudden betrayal towards Jesse later on after Jeffrey Jr. saw the BigBrudda award destruction video, paying Corn to film him destroying Jesse's television with a paintball gun, to which he is later approached by Jesse about it.Destroying McJuggernuggets TV!PAINTBALL TV DESTRUCTION! *UPDATE* The two, however, make amends in [[DEALING WITH CORNDOGS!|''DEALING WITH CORNDOGS!]]. Corn properly returned once more in [[Vidcon 2015 Update|''Vidcon 2015 Update]], staying for an entire week from ''Vidcon Part 1: Sick Departure/Arriva''l to [[Vidcon Part 7: PLASTIC HOMECOMING!|''Vidcon Part 7: PLASTIC HOMECOMING!]], and was absent once more until [[HIJACKING THE BLACKHOE!|''HIJACKING THE BLACKHOE!]] where he and Jesse steal Jeff Sr.'s backhoe, with the intent to crush Jeff Jr.'s PS4. Jeffrey Sr. spots them, however, and took it off of them. Larry later stepped in to help them with the aid of his truck and rope in ''Psycho Kid Crushes PS4'', where they initiated OPERATION ORANGE CRUSH. Following the events of Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout, Jeff Jr. was disallowed to go on the North Carolina vacation with the Ridgway family by Larry Abraham, causing Jeff Jr. to burn Jesse's couch and Larry's sign, which caused payback against Jeffrey Jr., with Corn, Larry and Jesse returning to perform OPERATION PITFALL!, pushing Jeffrey Jr. into a hole full of water dug by Jeffrey Sr. (without ill intent) in [[FATHER & SON BONDING!|''FATHER & SON BONDING!]]. All of this torment towards Jeffrey Jr. back lashed at Jesse, causing the catastrophic events of [[Psycho Dad Busts Down Door|''Psycho Dad Busts Down Door]], which leaded Jesse to stay at Larry's until they had a big fight, to which Jesse is "thrown out" of Larry's, which prompts him to call up Corn to see if he can stay over. Corn picked up Jesse and finally joined him as his cameraman full-time in [[CORN QUITS THE PRISON!|''CORN QUITS THE PRISON!]] as he tells Jesse he quit his job at the prison. Allowing Jesse to stay in his home during his second banishment, Jesse then helped him set up a Twitch account, YouTube and multiple other social media accounts. Since September 19, 2015, Corn has been uploading his own videos on his channel, ManNamedCorn thanks to Jesse. In [[Psycho Last Supper|''Psycho Last Supper]], Jesse and Corn partook in an uncomfortable dinner at Larry Abraham's, with Jeffrey Sr. completely going against everyone's desire for Jesse to move back in. However, it worked and Jesse moved back into his home, with Corn going back home afterwards. During the Construction series in October, Corn assisted Jesse, Mark and Larry, with the addition of Buzz and Parker, in building Jesse's room in the Morton Building. The room was, however tampered with by Jeffrey Jr. in ''Psycho Family Halloween'', in which Jeffrey Jr. throws a chair at the wall and spray paints a dick onto it too. As Jesse's parents broke up, Corn was there to film everything and is ironically told by Jesse to do so, and months later belittled by him for it. In ''RAGE QUITTER! *PSYCHO UPDATE*'', Corn lost his temper with Chris Ridgway after he threw animal feces at him, storming off in the process. He then told Jesse that he refused to film him at the farm they had been working at. Despite this, he came back (without working for the farm) in [[THE GREENHOUSE!|T''HE GREENHOUSE!]] to continue filming Jesse. Corn made his final appearance in[[MOMENT OF PEACE & SILENCE| ''MOMENT OF PEACE & SILENCE]], he came to visit Jesse in secret after previously being chased away and threatened by Jeffery Ridgway Sr.. He dropped off a package to Jesse, supposedly a sandwich, but before doing so had a talk with Jesse, attempting to persuade him not to do what he would eventually do. Before he left, he said goodbye to the Juggies and went away, leaving Jesse on his own. As revealed in Psycho Kid Kills Father, the package given to Jesse by Corn contained the gun previously left behind at the Wingless Eagle during Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer, this was used by Jesse to intimidate Jeff Jr. and his father, Corn was almost briefly mentioned by Jesse, telling Jeff Jr. to hold the camera and would "just like Corn would." During flashbacks in Psycho Kid Flees Country, Corn was seen briefly among the other characters featured in the series. Acting Roles * Himself - ''Psycho Series'' * Simon - ''Everyday Situations'' * Corn - ''A Man Named Corn'' Damages Trivia *Corn's most common catchphrase is, "I know, right". *Corn does not talk very much, however when he does he can be very mischievous. *Corn earned his nickname when he made friends with Jesse and his friends including the Ridgway family and they already had a friend named Zachary, so they called him Corn as a shortened version of his surname. *It was revealed that Corn worked as a prison guard, but later he quit. He was pursuing a career as a Twitch streamer, before being hacked. *Corn had a girlfriend named Stephanie, who appeared exclusively on the ManNamedCorn YouTube channel until they had broken up prior to January 15, 2016. *Corn is actually seen as more energetic on his channel than he is on the McJuggerNuggets channel. *Despite being portrayed as cool and quiet, Corn does have an angry side as shown in RAGE QUITTER! *PSYCHO UPDATE* where he is fed up with Chris Ridgway's abusive behavior and blows up in rage and quits his job. *Corn has been in numerous skits alongside Jesse in the past, most notably the Everyday Situations series, in which he was the secondary protagonist. He was also the central character in the skit A Man Named Corn. Psycho Appearances |} References Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with YouTube Channels Category:Skit Characters Category:Psycho Series Characters